<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omelet by AceVII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031209">Omelet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII'>AceVII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jean Kirstein, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Thoughtful Eren Yaeger, Top Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein lost his mother, and his boyfriend wants to help out. What better way to help than make a childhood dish? (and fail making it too)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omelet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off a JeanxMarco fanart I found on Pinterest lol</p><p>Also this is in like the time between the end of season 3 and beginning of season 4. So in the flashback scenes where they're meeting Yelana and eating seafood is basically what they look like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Ever since their cadet years, it was no secret that Eren hated the way Jean treated his mother. Of course, Jean was a fifteen year old who was most likely in his prideful rebellious phase, so he can sorta get off the hook. That isn’t how Eren looked at it though. Eren, who knew the guilt of treating one’s mother horribly then losing them the next moment, just saw a horse faced loser. Jean never fully apologized to his mother till he was sixteen and by then Eren and he had actually begun dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when they turned eighteen, terrible news came to Jean. His mother had passed away in the night, peacefully, but alone. Jean didn’t leave his room that day, and even Captain Levi didn’t bother him. Eren did his best to help his boyfriend, but it was all for loss. The guy was just broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks, and though Jean had come out of his room and begun doing his duties again, it was clear he was still numb. Eren couldn’t stand to see him that way. At lunch time, after Jean left (without eating much the titan shifter noted), he turned to Sasha and Connie. Those two idiots knew his idiot better than anyone else, if someone knew how to help his horse faced boyfriend, then it was one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help please,” Eren said as soon as Jean turned the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie glanced up from his plate and raised an eyebrow. “Okay man, what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need someone to teach you how to put your hair up now?” Sasha asked “because if so, old baldy won’t be much help” she giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not bald! I’m growing my hair back in too jerk!” Connie exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cleared his throat. “No, it’s about Jean. I want to do something, anything to make him feel better, but I thought the best ideas might come from you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie and Sasha’s eyes softened at the mention of their hurting friend. “Let’s see…” Connie trailed off, hand to his chin in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Sasha smiled softly but excitedly “Jean’s mom made him a special omelet with this red sauce over it. It was his favorite thing and only she could make it right. He made it in that food competition we were in and he won with it! Against meat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omelet huh?” Eren hummed and thought it over. In all honesty, he wasn’t the most skilled cook, but if Jean needed his mom’s omelet, he was going to get it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie nodded. “Oh yeah, fun times” he sighed with nostalgia “but we have no idea what she did to make them so special” he adds in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled “Okay, thanks guys. I’ll try and cheer him up a little. Wish me luck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha waved him goodbye. “Good luck!” she called after him loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The titan shifter convinced his two best friends to join him in the marketplace. Mikasa and Armin had always been better shoppers than him. He wasn’t the best at bargaining peacefully. They left him to get the things for the red sauce while they got the important and more expensive ingredient. As Eren traveled through the stalls, he sighed as he didn’t even know where to start. Suddenly, a small tug on the back of his shirt caught his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him stood a kind looking elderly man. The man was short and round but smiled softly at him and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello son,” he began “I’m sure you don’t remember me, but I was great friends with Mrs. Kirstein, Jean’s mother” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown haired boy smiled back. “Oh hey” he rubs the back of his neck “sorry, but I don’t believe I ever truly met you before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled and nodded his head. “Yes I figured so. I heard about her passing and my heart has gone out to her poor son. I noticed your friends buying eggs, and I couldn’t help but wonder if you were making Mrs. Kirstein’s omelet for Jean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren gasped and walked closer. “I am, I’m trying to get the stuff for the red sauce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man laughed gayly. “That’s perfect. You see I sold her all the ingredients for it. Have no idea how she made it, but I know what’s in it. Follow me son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Eren followed the man back to his booth and bought all the ingredients from him, paying him a coin extra for going out of his way to help. The shifter thanked the man multiple times before running to find his friends. Eren found them, but forze in his tracks at what they carried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” he began “I don’t think I’ll need TWO dozen eggs!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin blushed softly. “Well, you see Eren. We knew you lacked skill in the kitchen, and you also don’t know exactly how to make it” he tried to let his friend down slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a good cook Eren, and you’re going to mess it up at least once” Mikasa said bluntly instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren opened his mouth to protest before realizing they were kinda right. Huffing, he let it slide and the trio began their way back home. His plan was to wake up early and make it before Jean was even out of bed. Of course to do that meant he had to figure out how to make it like Mrs. Kirstein. That would be the difficult part. That lady was one of a kind in the eyes of his boyfriend, so making something so dear to him was going to be a challenge. Course, then again, Eren had never backed down from a challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren probably should have backed down from this challenge. It was who knows what time in the goddamn morning and he had already made the omelet three times. Scratch out “made.” He attempted to make the omelet, and he failed in some way in everyone. First one he lost control of the heat and burned one side, second was extremely flat for some reason, and the third one he had flipped it into the actual flame. Who the hell made cooking so difficult?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a frustrated sigh as he placed his hands on the kitchen counter and leaned against them. The suicidal blockhead just wanted to quit, but he had promised himself he’d do this for his lover. Cooling down, he relit the fire and kept it at a lower heat. Next, he beat the eggs and spices together and till they were a lighter yellow. Finally, praying to the cooking gods, he poured the egg mixture into the pan and got his spatula ready. Eren watched this one like a hawk, eyeing the edges as they began to solidify and cook through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing his fingers mentally, he slowly folded it into a loaf shape, while also flipping it to the other side. His tongue was out in concentration, and his hand was as steady as it could be. He left it alone right as it reached the perfect shape, stepping back in awe. The omelet was perfect. Golden yellow and fluffy, in a neat loaf shape that stood on it’s own. Eren thought he might cry to be honest, but there was no time for that. He quickly but carefully got it out of the pan and onto a plate, then he carefully placed the red sauce on top. He added some sliced bread to the plate and a bright flower he had picked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked it over, making sure it was perfect, before he placed the plate and flower onto a tray along with some water. Steadily, he made his way down the hall to Jean and his shared room. Yes, they shared a room, shove off. He pushed the door he left ajar open and quietly made his way over to his sleeping boyfriend. The shifter placed the tray on the bedside table then turned and kissed Jean on the cheek softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning my knight” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean let out a soft groan before he turned over and connected their lips sweetly. “Morning my idiot” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you something,” Eren chuckled “sit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jean slowly sat up, the brown haired boy turned and placed the tray next to his lover. The sleepy boy jolted awake at the sight, breath leaving his lungs. I-it was his mom’s omelet...it looked exactly like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled sheepishly. “I know how much you’ve missed her Jean. It took me four tried before I got it down, and I used all the eggs Mikasa and Armin bought me yesterday-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were cut off by Jean’s lips against his. Before Eren can react, his lover’s face is in the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you Eren,” he mumbled</span>
  <span>, voice giving out on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s whole demeanor softened even more as he wrapped his arms around Jean’s shaking form. “Hey hey” he coos softly “it’s okay Jean, I’ll make you omelets like her for as long as you like” he promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean let out a shaky laugh before he pulled away. He picked up the fork and cut a piece off, moaning as the egg deliciousness reached his tongue. The still teary eyed boy cut off another piece and fed it to his lover, smiling as he watched Eren’s eyes light up. They finished the dish together before laying together and enjoying the silence of the early morning. Eren had Jean’s head resting on his chest as he played with his hair. One of Jean’s thumbs traced soft circles around his chest and stomach, causing Eren’s body to just melt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a beautiful morning. Neither of them had a care in the world then, and both silently wished every day could be this serine. However, in years to come, they’d find themselves standing in front of each other, one not recognizing his lover anymore. They find themselves fighting while being separated by bars, only for one to lash out at the other. The two would find themselves crying as they destroyed the other. For now though, the future didn’t matter, and they fell asleep in their peaceful room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>